Eleanor McDonald (c1754-1835)
}} Eleanor McDonald - convict on the Lady Juliana in 1790 (2nd Fleet) Eleanor had been sentenced to 7 years transportation on 12 December 1787 at the Old Bailey. Her crime was stealing 4 linen sheets. She 1st married on 15 June 1791 to David Kilpack (c1757-1797) who had arrived in the 1st Fleet in 1788 aboard the "Scarborough". Her 1st husband David Kilpack died on 30 November 1797 aged 40 years. Their only son, David, died three months later on 23 February 1798, aged 15 months. Her 2nd marriage was to Thomas Edward Higgins (c1740-1829) on 31 January 1799 (he had arrived on "Surprise" in 1790) and they had one son, Thomas Edward Higgins Jnr. In the 1806 muster Thomas is shown as a "Landholder" with 30 acres (12ha) "Love purchase". Eleanor is shown as "Eleanor McDonald" employed at "Kilnack"(sic), the name of their farm. On 4 July 1809 a 100 (40ha) acre grant at the Field of Mars was transfered to her 2nd husband Thomas Edward Higgins from James Meehan. (It is from this document that we learn that his middle name was Edward.) On 12 September 1812 Thomas appears on a list of people permitted to receive cattle from government stores on credit. As "Eleanor Kilpack" she received an additonal grant of 60 acres (24ha) of land in 1816. On the list of persons to receive grants of land dated 16 January 1816 her address was listed as "On Farm" and the person who recommended her for the grant was "Mrs McArthur". Her 1st husband David Kilpack had sold his land grants to John Macarthur and then stayed on to work for him as an overseer (manager). On 14 April 1825 her 2nd husband Thomas Edward Higgins Jnr received a grant of 100 acres (40ha) of land. In the 1828 census she is shown farming 350 acres (141ha) of land at Field of Mars with her husband and son Thomas Edward Higgins Jnr. This included the 30 acre (12ha) "love purchse" owned before 1806, the 100 acre (40ha) grant transfered to her 2nd husband Thomas Edward Higgins in 1809, the additional grant of 60 acres (24ha) she received in 1816, the 100 acres (40ha) granted to 2nd husband Thomas Edward Higgins in 1825, and a final 60 acres (24ha) purchased along the way. Of the total landholding 20 acres (8ha) was cleared and cultivated. They owned 5 horned cattle. Her second husband Thomas Edward Higgins died in 1829. Eleanor died on 28 September 1835, aged 81 years, and is buried with her David Kilpack. Her daughter Elizabeth Kilpack (1793-1850) in 1810 married James Milson (1783-1872) the free settler Lincolnshire farmer after whom Milsons Point is named. James Milson had been working as overseer on Eleanor MacDonald and Thomas Edward Higgins' farm at Field of Mars on the recommendation of Rev. Samuel Marsden. One of Elizabeth and James' sons was James Milson Jnr (refer below). Her other daughter Eleanor Kilpack (1795-1868) in 1818 married Andrew Murray, keeper of the Government Gardens at Parramatta and Caretaker at Carter’s Barracks. Eleanor and Andrew's daughter Elizabeth married Neil Stewart, nephew of Major General William Stewart. (Neil Stewart and his brothers served in the British Army in India and Europe. The Stewarts lived at Athole in Parramatta.) One of their daughters, Eustatia Stewart, married Arthur James Milson, Commodore of the Royal Sydney Yacht Squadron, son of James Milson Jnr, and her 2nd-cousin. Changes of surname by daughters: * Martha Kilpack married James Reynolds in 1816 * Elizabeth Kilpack married James Milson in 1810 * Eleanor Kilpack married Andrew Murray in 1818